celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Hylian War
The Hylian War is a player-made storyline that saw the return of Ganondorf and Zelda to the Multiverse's version of Hyrule. This is an ongoing storyline. Background After the Banishing Wars (game events), Hyrule saw a massive time of rebuilding to repair the devastation that Ganondorf's reign had inflicted. The clans banded together to rebuild the leveled castle in amazing time. However, this left fewer resources throughout the land to for other rebuilding projects, and two years after the the war, many of the domains for the non-Hylian clans saw little improvement. During this difficult, the Sages remained as leaders within their clans and were able to manage tension and keep the land united, for the most part. The clan that saw the most change were the Gerudo, who were eager to change their reputation throughout the land and shed the stigma from having been the clan that bore the Great Evil King. With their knowledge of the Gerudo Desert, they became guides, serving mostly Holodrum merchants. The Gerudo also focused on becoming weaponsmiths, trading their wares with the same merchants they guided. For the first time in generation, the Gerudo saw a prosperity born from legit means, rather than theivery. Shortly after the royal court negotiated the terms of marriage with to the crown prince of the neighboring country Holodrum, this version of Hyrule became connected to the Multiverse and pulled Princess Zelda into another part of it. It was reported to the public that Princess Zelda fell ill and became bed ridden. During this time, areas of Hyrule that remained mostly the same from after the war were Hyrule Field, Kokori Forest, Kakoriko Village, and Lon Lon Ranch (with Talon in ownership), despite the number of strangers entering the land. The Event When Princess Zelda returned to Hyrule from the Multiverse, she created a more stable link to her version of the timeline. This link allowed Ganondorf to return to the country despite of the magic that had been used to banish him. On the day that Zelda was to marry to the Holodrum Prince, his forces invaded Castle Town and Hyrule Castle, he interupted the ceremony. As King Hyrule's decree that his daughter should marry the hero of the Banishing Wars was still law, Ganondorf used this loophole, and the captured hat of Violet (FSA Link) to press Zelda into marrying him instead. Eliwood, who was in attendence, rose to challenge the foe, but was ordered to stop by Zelda. With the depleated military of Hyrule, Zelda agreed to Ganondorf's terms, least his minions slaughter what remained of her people while he and Eliwood fought, or have Violet killed later. Despite all expectations, the land was not plunged into the same darkness as two years before. Hyrule Castle and Castle Town remained mostly untouched, however, Ganondorf's influence started to creep into the bordering domains of the other clans. In Death Mountian Volvagia was resurrected and defeated by Florina and Eliwood, after which, they returned the Elemental Stones that Florina had found over the course of her adventures to the Sages. One of Ganondorf's generals, Dark Link, impersonated the real Link and was sent to the Zora Domain to marry Ruto and secure the clan's loyalties. Saria disappeared from Kokori forest, however, news of this did not spread due to the Kokori being unable to leave the forest and seek outside help. Eliwood wandered the land after being thrown out of the castle. He first went to Lon Lon Ranch, where (THE ONE DUDE) had been given ownership again. He started a started a horse fighting ring that Eliwood promptly disbanded after discovery. He then returned to the Temple of Time entered the Sword Chamber. The Master Sword, stirred by a rare emotional display from the Sage of Time during her visit before the wedding, choose Eliwood as the new Hero, or at the closest thing to a Hero given the circumstances. During an excursion to the Temple of Time, Ganondorf and Zelda discovered that the Master Sword was missing and one of the stain glass windows was busted. In anger, Ganondorf took Zelda's family heirloom, the Ocarina of Time, and broke it to seal the door to the chamber shut. Zelda was sent back to the castle, and then Ganondorf ordered the gaurds to kill the Hylians who had seen the empty chamber to prevent them from spreading word around the kingdom. Not too long after Ganondorf's return, Mephistopheles, lead the Apex Tactical Contractors in an attempt to take the territory from the Lords of Midnight. A first for the board, several factions banded together to push back the foe: Florina, Tyurru, and Sparrow of NO, leading gorons and zora to the field; Zelda and Eliwood of the Forgotten Hunters, leading displaced Hylians from ''Twilight Princess ''Hyrule to the field; and Ganondorf, B.B. Hood, and SA-X of the Lords. Together, they defeated the devil. Knowing that it was no concidence that Eliwood and his comrades were marching armies in Hyrule field, a minor treaty was casually struck between the Lords and the NO. The next day, Ganondorf tried to have Eliwood and Marcus assassinated, but they managed to escape with the help of Zelda, Impa, and Darunia. Once free of the castle tunnel that lead out into the graveyard of Kakoriko Village, Darunia lead the Gorons away from their home and into the southern mountians. Soon after, B.B. Hood was sent to NO's headquarters, Castle Crimea, to ask them to remove their troops from Death Mountain and Lake Hylia--along with a thinly vieled threat, of course. The troops were removed without any bloodshed. With the Zora unprotected, Ruto's and Dark Link's marriage arrived. Eliwood, Isabella, and Marth traveled to the Zora Domian to expose the false Link. Ganondorf's agents and one of his generals tried to fight then off, but the heroes prevailed. However, the roof of the Zora Domain was completely destoryed and many other spots bombed. A weakened Sheik was found in the Water Temple, where Dark Link had tried to run off with Ruto; shortly after, the comatose Zelda woke up in Hyrule Castle. Result *Hyrule is under the control of the Lords of Midnight. Only Twilight Princess Hyrule and Ocarina of Time, Adult Version, Hyrule are accessible in the Multiverse. *The Sage of Light is dead. *One Link was killed and a FSA Link briefly captured. *The Gorons and Zora have fled their homelands. *The Triforce of Wisdom is shattered. *Zelda lost her memory of everything that happened after she sent Link on his quest, and Sheik has attained a body of her own and believes that she is her own person. See also *Hyrule *Eliwood *Ganondorf *Zelda External links Category:Storyline Category:Player-Run Storyline